We Aren't Dating
by Lisaand
Summary: She lights her cigarette and tucks the lighter away, taking a long drag right after. Jade looks at me for a moment and extends the box to me. I shake my head. "I don't smoke," I meekly say. She shrugs. "Your loss." Jori. AU. Incest, but not really.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Ive been working on this for awhile...I have the next two chapters written, I just want to know if you guys will like this story, if I should continue writing this or not. It wont have a happy ending and there wont be that many chapters...just so you know. I hope to finish on valentine's day.

-this story got deleted cause of the summary, but I changed it and this was called 'if Cupid had a heart' but I have now changed it to 'we aren't dating' Sorry that you have not re-follow this..

* * *

**(Prologue)**

Divorce is never easy. It says a lot about a couple really, but then again it doesn't say what exactly led them towards their decision. Maybe one never said 'I love you' enough, maybe one worked way too much and never came home, or maybe one of them was unfaithful. There are tons of reasons why people file for divorce. The reason why my parents divorced? My mom cheated on my dad with his police partner.

I know, classy, huh?

But it still hurts all the same.

It's kind of funny in a way, now that I think about it. But then again there's nothing funny about it. I know, I'm confusing. But really, I should have seen this coming so much sooner— not my dad, not my older sister Trina...me, I should have been the one to realize sooner.

My dad was never really home as much as we would have necessarily liked, but that's the price he has to pay for saving people on a daily basis. It's not entirely his fault for not knowing what was going on...not entirely anyway. Trina never really paid attention to what was going on around her. She only ever paid attention if there was a cute guy in her path, she never really talked much to our mom or dad really; she was never really in the house for that long anyway. I on the other hand...should have known what was going on the moment my mom started smiling a lot more like a lovesick teenager, hell, the giggling like a schoolgirl when she would be looking at a message on her phone should have gave her away.

My mom wasn't necessarily depressed so to speak, but she never did smile when my dad wasn't home. Her face would light up whenever he came home early and wrapped his arms around her waist and when he would place a tender kiss on the side of her head; it's like she was putty in his hands.

'Would' being the past tense...

My dad had longer shifts and went out of town a lot because of his stupid job. I guess my mom got lonely, but who wouldn't? She used to fall asleep in my day's arms and wake up to his morning kisses.

But things change; people change.

She would fall sleep by herself and wake up to only find his side of the bed vacant, the wrinkled sheets being the only evidence she had that he actually came home.

But I remember coming home one day from school, to find my mom sitting at the kitchen table with a huge smile on her face as she read something on her phone. I didn't give it any thought because I was tired and it was nice to see her smiling again.

The smiling continued for a few more days, then she wasn't home as often. I mean she wasn't gone for as long as my dad, but she usually came straight home after work. But of course being the teenager that I am, I was happy that she wasn't home. I had the house all to myself for a few hours until Trina came home, y'know?

But then she came home really late one night. She didn't show up for dinner and only God knows how disastrous Trina and I are in the kitchen, so we settled on ordering pizza. Trina had went upstairs to start on some exfoliating mask recipe that she had found on the Internet, while I decided to just watch whatever was on t.v.

Once my mom came in through the door with an elated look on her face and her hair slightly disheveled, everything just went downhill from then on.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hope you enjoy, keep the reviews coming, they make my day-night. I don't have a beta, so all the mistakes that I know are in here, they're all my doing...

* * *

Isn't Crazy, I'm Crazy For You  
Temperature Rising, And Losing My Cool  
Only One Problem, To You I'm A Friend  
How Do I Tell You You're My Perfect Ten  
-Julie Griffin, If Cupid Had A Heart.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Piercing green eyes hidden behind a layer of smoke.**

**(A year and a half later.)**

"Dad," I sigh. "Do I have to meet them? I mean I'm happy for you and all, I really am but—"

"Victoria, that's enough!" My dad firmly says as he fumbles with tying his tie. "Oh do you tie these damn things," he mumbles.

I roll my eyes and get up from the couch to help him tie his tie.

"Thanks, baby," he says as he kisses me on the forehead. "So...how do I look?" He extends his arms and slowly turns, so I can look over his outfit. He's wearing his best white cotton dress shirt with a black tie and a pair of black slacks. His hair is gelled back and I can smell the cologne that his body is pretty much drenched in.

"You look good, would you stop worrying? Make sure to air yourself before we leave, too much cologne." It's only a dinner with the woman who will soon be my step-mother...you shouldn't even be stressing out; I should be. Honestly, I don't think that I've ever seen him so nervous before.

"I just want to make a good impression—"

"The two of you are engaged, dad. I don't think that it's possible to impress your fiancée even more." Well it's true. He's pretty much got her, so why bother with the extra effort?

He raises a thoughtful brow. "You know what, you're right. I shouldn't be trying to impress her, you should."

I raise my brows at him. "Pardon?"

"Well the two of you haven't met yet...so go to your room and make yourself stunning," He smiles.

"We'll be living together soon..I honestly don't see the point in trying to dress to impress."

"Please, Victoria? Do it for your old man...I just want one of my daughters to give a good first impression," He practically pleads.

"What about Trina?"

"Well she's in college right now...and you know that I love her with all my heart, but let's face it...she can be a bit..."

I raise a hand, halting his terrible attempt of trying to not say something rude about his daughter. "I get it, dad. We both know how much of a handful Trina can be. I'll go get ready now," I softly say as I put on a fake smile.

"Ah, that's my girl," He grins.

As I exit the living room and head upstairs into my room, I slide down my bedroom door once it's shut and I bury my head in my knee's.

I don't like this, I don't like this one bit. I don't want to meet...her . I don't want to meet the woman who replaces my mother.

She cheated on my dad, causing them to divorce. I get that. I just don't want to come home each day to the face of a different woman who will most likely expect me to walk into her open arms and think of her as a mother. My mom may not have exactly been the...best mother, but she's my mom. Nothing will ever change that.

I'll always love her, unfortunately.

I don't know when she stopped being faithful to my dad, for some reason I would feel a lot better if I had an actual date. But she wouldn't elaborate, she's stubborn like that.

That's a trait that I inherited from her, no doubt.

I'm happy for my dad, I really am. I just wish that we didn't have to go through this. My dad and Elizabeth dated for a whole year. They met through a friend of my dad's and apparently something just...well clicked between the two of them, I guess. Within that whole year though, I hadn't met her, not even once. Despite never meeting her, my dad proposed to her a few months ago, Trina and I still have yet to meet the woman.

Apparently Elizabeth has a kid of her own, I don't know the sex or age of her kid though. Obviously I should at least known about her kid by now, but I guess not, huh?

I'm just so afraid. If I'm being completely completely honest right now, I don't really care much about meeting Elizabeth, but it had to happen eventually. Tonight being the night apparently.

What if I don't like her, though? Neither one of us really bothered with trying to meet the other, and that doesn't even seem like a good way to start off a relationship. If we don't like each other, it's not like theres anything that I can do about it. There's only a year left till I'm legal; a year of having to deal with a woman that may not like me.

Wonderful.

What if this marriage will just crash and burn like his last one? None of us saw it coming; it could just happen all over again. I don't even know what my dad will do if this marriage fails.

You never really know what life will throw at you.

With a long sigh, I get up from the floor and head into the bathroom so I can take a shower and then do my hair.

* * *

"Am I presentable?," I ask my dad as I make it down the last step and set foot in the living room. He turns his attention away from the mirror hanging on one of the walls, his eyes going wide when he see's me.

"Wow," he breathes out. "You look...stunning, sweetheart."

"Thanks, dad," I smile.

"You look exactly like—" I shake my head at him.

"Don't finish that sentence. You told Trina and I to never mention her name in this house again, so that goes for you as well, okay?"

"Right," He mumbles. He runs a hand through his short gelled hair and I roll my eyes.

"You should have ditched the hair gel, you're killing your hair follicles, y'know."

"But you put stuff in your hair all the time," he frowns.

"That's Trina, actually. But when I do put stuff in my hair, I make sure it's an organic product and I only put in a small, yet generous amount. Unlike you who pretty much uses half of a brand new bottle each time. Having big hands doesn't really help you, either."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Go put on some heel's, Elizabeth is expecting us there in twenty minutes."

"Why are we having dinner at her house and not here? I'm a great cook."

Well I got slightly better, compared to last year...

"It's just easier for her if we have dinner at her house. It's closer to the hospital, in case she gets called in."

"I didn't even know that she's a doctor," I mumble as I grab a pair of black heel's, the curls of my hair bobbing each time I take a step. Once I get my heel's on, I smooth out my above-knee purple dress and I grab the light white sweater that my dad holds out to me.

* * *

I rest my forehead on the window of the passenger side of my dad's car, surveying the neighborhood that we're passing through. The sun is still up, but it is only 4:30 p.m. earliest dinner that Iv'e ever had to go through with.

I don't even know what her house looks like.

"Are we almost there?," I mumble against the glass, the vapor of my breath sitting on the glass for a moment and then disappearing.

"It's just down the road," he mutters as he makes sure to keep his attention on the road.

We park in a driveway of a large white beach house a few minutes later. I can see the inside of the living room because one of the living room walls is made completely out of glass, so it can overlook the ocean.

"You okay?" my dad asks.

I look at the house once more and nod silently. Let's just get this over with...

We get out of the car and walk up to the front door. My dad rings the doorbell and a few moments later, a tall pale woman with with long auburn tresses opens the door. She has a huge smile on her face as she see's my dad and the next thing I know, I'm being engulfed in a bear-like hug by my soon-to-be-mommy.

"You must be Victoria," She happily says as she pulls away from the hug and cups my face.

She pulls me in, leaving a lingering kiss on each cheek.

Weird...never had that before.

"I go by Tori," I correct.

"Tori," She smiles. "Did you know that means 'bird' in Japanese?"

Of course I do, I pretty much tell people about that most of the time.

"Yeah," I quietly say. "I already knew that."

"Come on, come in!" She ushers us inside and the first thing that catches my eye in the living room is the white bunny with tints of brown on it's face and a few spots on it's back, that is resting on a blood red plush pillow that is resting on the white couch.

I smile as I notice that it's munching on a piece of lettuce. I walk over to the couch that it's occupying and i grin as the bunny stops munching on the piece of lettuce and looks at me with it's dark eyes. I guess that it realizes that I'm no threat, because it goes right back to munching on the lettuce piece.

"Isn't he cute?" Elizabeth smiles as she crouches down beside me.

"What's his name?" I curiously ask as I softly stroke the top of his head with my index and forefinger.

"His name is Mr. ScissorPaws...it's an odd name, I know. My daughter named him when we adopted him last year, she absolutely adores him." "Come to think of it, where is she," She mutters.

Elizabeth guides me into the kitchen and her attention goes to the glass sliding door, that leads to a private yard, with a decent sized round pool, with a hot tub connected at the top.

She walks over to the sliding door and slides it open.

"Jade, honey? You've been in the song for long enough now, sweetheart. Our guests are here, so come inside and get dressed, please!" She calls. She slides the door closed and smiles at me.

"Sorry, she must have lost track of time..." She's a terrible liar, but at least I'll know if she's telling the truth or not.

Before I can come up with some sort of short reply, the sliding door slides open and my breath gets caught in my throat.

Her pale milk-like skin is what my eyes catch first. If she were any paler, she'd look sick, but she's the perfect shade, in my opinion anyway. She's maybe an inch or two taller than me, but her long raven colored locks cascade beautifully down her back. Unlike her mother, she has piercing emerald green eyes, instead of piercing crystal blue eyes. But her bikini...dear God, her bikini is a dark blue and it's just perfect on her body. She has an hour glass figure and I feel like a huge pervert when my eyes land on her what...D-cup breasts? That seems about right.

"Tori, this is my daughter and your soon to be step-sister, Jade." Well, fuck...

"H-hi, Jade," I shyly say. Yeah, this is what happens when I'm around attractive girls. It's pathetic, I know...but it could be a lot worse.  
Jade's eyes rake up my body and I can't help but squirm a bit under her scrutinizing gaze. She licks her lips and then heads out of the kitchen and up a flight of stairs in the hallway.

"She's not very good with...people," Elizabeth slowly says, trying to watch her words I guess.

"Usually something rude comes out of her mouth, so I guess that it's better that she didn't say anything," She chuckles.

How exactly is that funny..?

"How old is she?" I ask.

"Your'e 17, no?" I nod. "Jade is 17 as well."

"What school is she going to be attending?'

"Briorwood," She proudly states.

"Oh, a private school. She must be really smart, only the best get accepted there.'

"Here grade's are stupendous." "What do you want to pursue when you finish high school, Tori?"

She doesn't even know what school I go to, now does she? Obviously my dad never talked much about Trina and I when when they were dating...that's not good.

"I'll be attending Hollywood Arts, which is a performing arts school. Your'e only enrolled if you have some sort of amazing talent." She nods and beckons for me to continue.

"Um...I want to be a famous pop singer." Her smile falters slightly for a moment, but then it goes right back to the way it was.

"Oh..well, how lovely!" She enthuses. "You should sing to us one of these days. I can't sing at all and neither can Jade...but that's perfectly fine because she wants to follow in my footsteps and become a neurosurgeon." She wipes away a nonexistent tear. "She makes me so proud."

I don't exactly like this woman, but I'll tolerate her. The things I do for my dad's happiness...

"Do you know where my dad is?"

"He went upstairs to use the restroom." I nod my head and take a seat at the already set table.

"I hope you enjoy penne-pasta. I made a homemade tomato vodka sauce that has been in my family for years, you'll love it. Anyone that I serve pasta to always ask for the sauce recipe, but they never get it," She winks.

"Well I do love penne-pasta," I smile.

"Excellent! Once Jade and your father come down, I can serve."

A few minutes later, my dad comes down the stairs and kisses Elizabeth on the lips. Yeah...I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Jade comes down the stairs in a pair of black skinny jeans, dark blue sandals and a dark red button up flannel shirt.

"Jade," Elizabeth sighs. "I told you to dress nicely."

"Why bother trying to impress, we're going to be living together soon anyway," She mutters.

Huh, my words exactly.

"I would have you change, but I'm pretty sure that David and Tori are famished, so I'll let your wardrobe slide this time." Jade rolls her eyes and takes a seat at the table, across from me. My dad grabs our plates and lets Elizabeth serve generous amounts of pasta. Once everyone's plate has some pasta, Elizabeth brings over a plastic container filled with the red-orange vodka sauce. She ladles a good amount over each plate and then we all dig in.

"So Jade," My dad starts. "I heard that you go to Briorwood, how is it there?"

She lazily shrugs. "Just about everyone there is a conceited-arrogant rich asshole. Obviously they'd all be screwed without their parents money and I'm just waiting till they all crash and burn when they have to deal with the real world." She takes in a mouthful of pasta, an awkward silence filling the room.

"The classes are boring, the uniforms could be worse, and the teachers think so highly of themselves; most of them can't teach to save their pathetic life," Jade finishes, takes a sip of her iced tea. She wipes her mouth with her napkin and then pushes her chair back and leaves the table. Elizabeth sighs and tries to make idle chit-chat with my dad, the both of them pretty much ignoring my presence. I mumble my excuse to leave the table, the two of them probably not even hearing it since they don't even glance my way as I leave the table and head outside where the pool is.

I lean against the side of the house, staring at the water in the pool, not even realizing that I'm not alone until she speaks up.

"They're sucking each other's faces already," Jade says as she stands next to me. She pulls out a packet of Marbarlo Reds from her flannel pocket. She shakes a cigarette out of the box, puts it to her lips and lets it hang from her mouth as she fishes out a shiny square shaped jet black 'Hard Rock Cafe' lighter from her pants pocket. She lights her cigarette and tucks the lighter away, taking a long drag right after. She looks at me for a moment and extends the box to me.

I shake my head. "I don't smoke," I meekly say.

She shrugs. "Your loss."

"So you hate Briorwood, huh? I wanted to go there, but we couldn't really afford it at the time."

"I don't even want to be at that lame ass excuse of a , I don't even want to be a surgeon."

I furrow my brow. "But your mom said—"

Jade scoffs. "What, that I want to follow in her footsteps? That's a load of crap. Working the in the medical field doesn't even appeal to me, not in the least."

"Then what do you actually want to do?" I curiously ask.

She flicks a few ashes off of her cigarette, her eyes set on a leaf that is floating in the pool. "I just want to write, maybe even act a bit. I want to be different and rise to the top because of it."

"You want to write...as in plays, right?"

"Yeah. Directing them after I write them..just being able to see what I had written come to life would be amazing. Briorwood doesn't do anything like that though. They mostly focus on medical and business," She scowls, throwing her cigarette onto the ground and then putting it out with the tip of her sandal.

She's...different. I like that.

"I bet you'd like it, Hollywood Arts, I mean. It's not your typical school, which is a good thing because the students there are anything but normal. Normal is...well, boring."

Jade hums in agreement.

"So of you need a talent to be enrolled, what's yours?" Jade asks.

"Apparently I can sing,' I shrug. "I act a bit as well...but not too well, so I've been told anyway."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She's not looking at me, her eyes are focused on her nails, which she's picking some black nail polish off.

"No I don't have one, I play for the other team," I quietly admit.

She raises a brow. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," I nod. "Do you have a um, boyfriend?"

She snorts. "Just about everyone at my school pisses me off, what do you think?"

"I'm thinking no..."

"Smart and pretty," She sarcastically says. I playfully glare at her, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"I bet your'e happy for your mom, right? For being engaged to my dad I mean."

"I honestly couldn't care less about who she marries. It's not like she asked me what I thought about him; this was my first time meeting him, same with you. So obviously I had no say when your dad proposed to her. I'm just...well, here. I'm just the messed up child from the man that cheated and left her and soon enough I'll be forgotten because she's still young enough to make a new family. But till that day comes, I'm just something that makes her look good."

"We're pretty much in the same boat," I mutter. "It sucks, huh?"

She shrugs. "You'll get used to it."

"But I bet she does care...I mean you're still her child; her flesh and blood."

"Oh, please," Jade scoffs. "I told her last year that I wanted to audition at Hollywood Arts, but she would have none of that. Next thing I knew, I was being enrolled into my own personal hell."

"It can't be that bad..."

"Try being looked down on just about everyday just because your parents make a little less than theirs do. The way that they talk just pisses me off; they're all snobby and it gets annoying quickly. They look at you oddly for being different, most of them speak proper english or some shit and you get written up if your tie is crooked," She scowls.

"Well all schools have their downside. At Hollywood Arts, there are some people who use other people for their talents, just so they can get a good grade. But no one judges you on how much your parents make, your'e judged on your talent."

"Hmm.."

We're encased in an awkward silence, only the sound of cars driving down the street reaching our ears.

"Have you ever experimented with someone from the other team?"

Wow, that was unexpected. "What?," I nervously laugh.

"I mean you say that you play for the other team, but I'm just wondering if you've actually done anything with a girl before."

"Why are you asking?"

"My curiosity gets the best of me sometimes," She shrugs. "Plus you don't have the worst appearance."

"Um...thank you?" I think that was supposed to be a compliment.

"So..?"

"Oh. Well, uh.." I awkwardly rub the back of my neck.

"I used to have this on and off girlfriend. We really liked each other, but our busy schedules got in the way. Plus I was already enrolled at H.A, while she was still enrolled at Sherwood, my old high school."

She nods in approval.

"So have you...ever done anything with girls."

"What haven't I done," She smirks. I can feel my face heat up, so I clear my throat.

"My best friend and I have a friends with benefits relationship, but we don't do anything if one of us gets a boyfriend of girlfriend."

I raise a brow. "The two of you have sex together?" I'm as clueless as ever in this department.

"Yeah, great way to relieve stress or whatever," She says with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Sounds...fun," I awkwardly say. I mean is it even fun? I don't frigging know. I can only assume so...

"Yeah, well...it depends where it happens," She smirks.

"I don't wanna hear about it!" I whine as I shut my eyes and cover my ears with my hands. I hear Jade's muffled chuckle, so I slowly pull my hands away.

"You have no modestly, now do you?"

"Barely," She snorts.

"Wait, don't you have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Trina. She couldn't make it because she's in college right now. She wants to be a hair-stylist. It's the perfect job for her because she practically worships her own hair and makes sure that it's always in the best shape. Trust me though, you wouldn't want to meet her."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Well she can be a bit...conceited,' I hesitate. "She likes to be the center of attention, she can be loud...rude...I'll just leave it at that."

"I can pretty much guarantee that Trina and I won't get along when we meet."

"Probably," I mumble.

"What's it like, at H.A?"

"It's never dull, that's for sure. Everyday something interesting happens. Whether it be for better or worse, something weird always happens there.

"Must be nice to go to a school that can make your dreams come true."

"Well besides the fact that it's well...school, it really is great. I bet that if you auditioned, you'd make it in."

"But you haven't even seen me act, let alone read any of my writing," She frowns.

"There's just something about you...I don't know, I just get this feeling that you'd make it far there, doing whatever you choose to do."

* * *

We head back home about a half hour later. I honestly don't know how I feel about Elizabeth; she's like a bundle of emotions behind a thin mask or something. Jade though...she sure is something; in a good way that is. She's different than most people and I really like that.  
_She's going to be your step-sister, stop thinking about her like this._

I plop down onto one of the living room couches, a heavy sigh escaping my lips.

"So, what did you think of Elizabeth?" My dad smiles as he hangs his jacket.

"She's..." A terrible liar, controlling of her daughter's life, a bit snotty, pretty much thinks that my dream is a joke and didn't even have to say that aloud.

"Nice. She's nice, dad." I easily lie. My acting isn't so bad; he nods his head, a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"I knew that you'd love her," He says as he kisses me on the side of my head.

He heads upstairs and when I hear a door close, I let out a loud groan of annoyance.

"It could be worse, Tori, it could be worse," I mumble to myself. "Dad could still be in a loveless marriage with mom, with her cheating behind his back with Gary. Yeah...it could be worse."

With a resound sigh, I head upstairs, to drown myself in music.

* * *

A.N- so hopefully you enjoyed and I didn't come up with the name Mr. ScissorPaws. I remember I read a Jori fic over a year ago that had a cat with that name, but I don't remember the name of the author or story...well whoever came up with the name, it's perfect, so hopefully it's fine that I used it.


End file.
